Bolos
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Ketidakhadiran Nikolai hari ini membuat Fyodor merasa bingung, ditambah spekulasi dari Sigma yang bilang kalau pemuda itu bolos hari ini. / "с днем рождения, с днем рождения, с днем рождения дос-кун" / happy birthday, Fyodor Dostoyevsky! (November 11)


"Dazai Osamu?"

"Hadir!"

"Yosano Akiko?"

"Hadir, _Sensei_!"

"Kajii Motojirou?"

"Hadir~!"

"Nikolai Gogol?"

"Nikolai Gogol?" sekali lagi Kunikida-sensei memanggil, kala mendapati siswa yang dipanggil tidak ada merespon.

Fyodor ikut melirik ke belakang, ke arah bangku sang sahabat yang dari tadi dipanggil. Irisnya sedikit melebar begitu sadar kalau yang bangku yang bersangkutan tidak berpenghuni hari ini.

**~o~**

**Bolos**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: school!AU (jujur sebenernya saya kurang sreg kalo mo bikin birthday fic pakai AU, tapi yg kepikiran cuman ini :"v), for Fyodor Dostoyevsky's birthday (November 11)]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Si Nikolai ke mana, Fyodor?" Sigma bertanya, tak lama setelah bel berbunyi dan guru mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan keluar dari kelas.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Dirinya mendengus kala lagi-lagi ponselnya mengeluarkan suara, _"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak dapat menerima panggilan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_.

"Siapa?" lagi, Sigma bertanya, karena pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Nikolai," balas Fyodor pendek.

"Aku pikir rumah kalian bersebelahan?"

"Memang, sih, tapi kata kakaknya dia udah berangkat duluan tadi."

Sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi Fyodor ada datang ke rumah Nikolai—ingin tahu kenapa hari ini pemuda pirang itu tidak datang ke rumah untuk menjemput, seperti kebiasaannya tiap pagi. Namun yang Fyodor temukan hanya Ivan, kakaknya Nikolai yang sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, yang bilang kalau Nikolai sudah berangkat duluan pagi-pagi sekali.

_Ah, pantas saja rasanya ada yang aneh._

Ya Fyodor tidak mengecek juga, sih, ada atau tidaknya tetangga rangkap sahabatnya itu di mejanya begitu masuk kelas karena sibuk mengerjakan PR matematika yang tidak selesai dikerjakan semalam—terhasut bujukan setan buat nonton pertandingan Real Madrid lawan Barcelona.

"Yakin dia nggak sakit?"

"Kalo sakit pasti Kak Ivan ada ngomong," lagi-lagi teleponnya dijawab oleh suara Nona Operator, Fyodor kesal gara-gara sudah lebih dari 5 kali ia mendengar suara tersebut.

"Mmm, bolos?"

"Bolos?" alis Fyodor naik satu.

"Hm, bolos," Sigma mengendikkan bahu. "Mana tahu dia bolos ke mana ..."

Bolos mungkin masuk akal juga—mereka anak SMA, bolos bukan kagi hal aneh meski tetap bukan hal baik. Tapi, Fyodor ragu kalau Nikolai bolos, karena hari ini ada pelajaran kesukaannya.

"Ciee, Fyodor khawatir, kan?"

"Berisik kau."

~o~

"Masih belum ada kabar?"

"Belum ..."

Jam istirahat kedua, Fyodor kembali berkutat dengan ponsel. Berkali-kali menekan tombol _call_ pada nomor yang sama, pun ngespam _'P'_ di _whatsapp_ sampai barangkali ada 100 lebih pesan sejenis itu di sana.

"Memang bolos sudah itu," celetuk Sigma santai. "Ini tanggal berapa, sih? Biasanya kan orang bolos demi _event-event_ apa gitu ..."

"Tanggal 11 November ..." Fyodor berpikir sejenak. "Seingatku nggak ada _event_ penting, deh—palingan _Pocky Day_ doang."

"Kalo gitu aku nggak tahu lagi ..."

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu membantu?"

Fyodor menyerah, pada akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti menghubungi Nikolai dan menyimpan ponsel di saku. Nanti tanyakan pada Kak Ivan saja, mana tahu pemuda itu ada tahu sesuatu, atau bisa membantu menghubungi Nikolai karena pemuda itu adalah kakaknya.

Namun belum ada satu menit, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk, Fyodor melirik. Tangannya kembali mengambil ponselnya dari saku guna mengecek siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

_"Dos-_kun_, pulang sekolah nanti ke _basecamp_ belakang SD, yak?!"_

"Eh?"

~o~

Ada sebuah bangunan terlantar setengah jadi di belakang SD tempat Fyodor bersekolah dulu.

Sesuai permintaan Nikolai di telepon pada jam istirahat kedua tadi, Fyodor mendatangi bangunan yang dulunya mereka sebut _basecamp_ itu sepulang sekolah, setelah selesai melaksanakan piket — begini-begini dia rajin piket juga, meski sedang diburu penasaran.

Suasana hening yang terkesan menyeramkan merasuk kala Fyodor memasuki bangunan setengah jadi itu. Meski begitu, suasananya justru membawa Fyodor ke dalam nostalgia semasa SD.

Waktu SD dulu, Nikolai mengajak Fyodor untuk main ke sini tiap pulang sekolah. Tidak ada anak lain yang main ke tempat itu karena rumor seram yang beredar—tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah takut, makanya sampai kelas 2 SMP, mereka hobi main di sini dan menjadikan tempat ini _basecamp_ mereka.

"Nikolai?" Fyodor memanggil, sambil menyusuri lantai bangunan yang mulai dipenuhi ilalang kering dengan hati-hati.

Tak ada jawaban.

Lama Fyodor melangkah, hingga tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

_"с днем рождения дос-кун~ с днем рождения дос-кун~ с днем рождения, с днем рождения, с днем рождения дос-кун~"_

Itu suara Nikolai, kedengarannya berasal dari sebuah ruangan paling ujung dalam koridor ini. Lagunya terus berulang, seolah ingin menuntun Fyodor ke mana ia harus pergi. Tanpa suara, Fyodor mulai mengikuti.

_"с днем рождения дос-кун~ с днем рождения дос-кун~ с днем рождения, с днем рождения, с днем рождения дос-кун~"_

Tepat ketika Fyodor mencapai ruangan tersebut, alunan lagu tersebut terhenti. Lagunya tergantikan oleh sosok pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, memegang sepiring kue tart sembari tersenyum riang.

"Dos-_kun_, _otanjoubi omedetou_!" serunya seraya menghampiri Fyodor yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Fyodor mengerjap, menatap Nikolai yang setia berdiri di depannya. "Ulang ... tahunku?"

Nikolai mengangguk. "Ini tanggal 11 November, kan?"

_Ah, pantas saja lagu ulang tahun berbahasa Rusia itu mengatasnamakan dirinya ..._

"Hehe, Dos-_kun_ meneleponku banyak sekali," Nikolai terkekeh ringan.

Fyodor menabok lengan Nikolai pelan. "Aku kaget, tahu," ujarnya setengah kesal. "Bilangnya ke sekolah, tapi begitu diabsen ternyata ga ada. Kalo ada apa-apa terus nggak ada yang tahu, gimana?"

Nikolai nyengir. "Habisnya ... aku nggak bakalan punya waktu cukup buat menyiapkan kalau menunggu pulang sekolah—tahun depan aku pura-pura sakit aja, deh."

"Dasar," Fyodor mendengus. Nikolai langsung tertawa.

Sore itu mereka habiskan di sana, ditemani obrolan receh disertai kue tart dari Nikolai yang terasa enak karena dimakan berdua.

**-end-**

**A-apa ini, duh ... (｡ŏ_ŏ)**

**Sebelumnya Vira mau ngucapin, met ultah buat coretcurutcoret Fyodor Dostoyevsky! Moga tambah langgeng sama Nikolai— /ha apa?**

**Ini idenya datang dadakan, gegara dari kemaren-kemaren ga ada ide samsek (sempet ada niatan mau gak bikin, tapi di sisi lain pengen bikin juga ... :"D)**

**Dah, segini aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan mari ketemu lagi lain waktu! :D**

**[sefruit catatan: buat tulisan berbahasa Rusia yang ada di atas tadi, itu lagu Happy Birthday, pake nama panggilannya Fyodor dari Nikolai. Hwhw]**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
